


Oath

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 2





	Oath

When your in the seven you make an oath. Well, sort of. That you will appear to be a hero and don't embarrass Vought . And don't give away any trade secrets and junk like that. But it was a joke. Anine thought none of it really mattered. The hero's didn't care. The handlers really didn't care. The only thing they really cared about was that you were marketable and bankable, and that your poll numbers were up. Vought was not at all what she thought it was. The seven was all a huge front. They were not hero's. At most they were supe'd up douche bags who didn't care what happened to people. That oath that they took means absolutely nothing.


End file.
